upgrade_specialist_in_another_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bai Yunfei
Introduction Bai Yunfei''' is the Main Character in '''Upgrade Specialist In Another World ''Appearance '' '' Personality '' '' Plot ''Just as a gamer found an overpowered skill book called ‘Item Upgrade’ in the hottest virtual reality role-playing game on Earth, something happened to the game’s system, causing his soul to leave his body and go to another dimension. Common sense dictates that he would be born anew then become the greatest overlord of this world by making use of his advanced knowledge. Not in this case! He was already dead. Only some fragments of his soul and that skill book managed to get into that dimension and merge with an ordinary common youngster called Bai Yunfei. '' This was the enormous Tianhun continent, where humans could be said to have no limits. There was a group of humans here who could cultivate the power of their own souls then control their bodies, the natural elements and even other people’s souls with that power! These special beings were called — soul cultivators. Come witness how the several fragments of the dead inter-dimensional traveler’s soul and that skill book, which was not governed by the laws of this plane, were going to help Bai Yunfei become a legendary soul cultivator and craftsman!'' Soul Art Overlapping Waves Art (Ch-14)'' A middle human-tier soul technique, using a special method to control the explosiveness and stretch of the muscles and bones of the arm, allowing the force of a punch to behave like overlapping waves, unleashing a power several times greater than that of a normal punch * First Level - Threefold Fist Force * Second Level - Ninefold Fist Force * Third Level - Eighty One Fold Fist Force ''Wave Treading Steps (Ch-32)'' '' A high human-tier soul technique which used several acupoints in the legs as the basis in coordination with a special soulforce channeling method and a special footwork pattern to increase the user’s speed and dexterity. Body-maneuvering techniques caused no direct damage but they could play an extremely important role, whether when you were fighting, giving chase or fleeing.'' '[[Cultivation Stage|''Cultivation Stage]] '''''Progress ''Abilities ''Upgrader- Can upgrade Equipment To become Stronger and have additional effects Offensive objects such as sabers, swords, sticks and even rocks all had damage. The numerical values of the damage varied according to the power of the objects. After these objects were upgraded, they would receive increases in damage. Defensive objects such as clothes, shoes and hats all possessed defense. However, ordinary clothes, whether they were made of coarse cloth or brocade, all had pitiful defense of a point or two. They would basically stay the same even after they were upgraded. The next type was jewelry, such as rings, necklaces and so on. After they were upgraded, they would randomly get an additional attribute. According to what he knew at the moment, there were four additional attributes: Strength, Endurance, Agility and Spirit. The first three types were relatively easy to understand, and the chances of them appearing were rather big. But the chances of ‘Spirit’ appearing were extremely low, and ‘Spirit’ increased soulforce ''Equipment [[Interspatial Ring|Interspatial Ring]]' '(Ch-7)'' * Item grade '- Superior * Upgrade level '- +8'' * ''Additional attribute''' - Strength +33'' Glacial Pricker '(Ch-14)'' * ''Item grade '- Low rare * Upgrade level '- +10'' * ''Damage''' - 237'' * ''Additional Damage - 128'' * ''Additional effect - When thrown to attack, speed and power are doubled'' Fire-tipped spear '(Ch-14)'' * ''Item grade''' - Low inheritance'' * ''Upgrade level - +10'' * ''Damage - 586'' * ''Additional damage - 338'' * ''Additional effect - Straight thrusts have a 10% chance of causing a flaming explosion.'' Goldsilk Soul Armor '(Ch-24)'' * ''Item grade''' - Low rare'' * ''Upgrade level - +10'' * ''Defense - 267'' * ''Additional defense - 139'' * Additional effect - When attacked, it has a 5% chance of increasing defense by 50% for 3 seconds. '''''Dual desert eagle Cataclysmic seal (Lifebound armament) Yun's soul ring Violet soul ring Return bracer Flameblade Bracer (Soulbound armament) Critical strike glove ''Fights Relationships ''Tang Xingyun'''' - Wife'' Xiao Qi - Spirit Beast Partner, Blood Brother Li Chengfeng - Friend